A Tour Through the Past
by GirlReaderz
Summary: Sirius takes Harry into a Penseive and shows him the story of the infamous Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.
1. Through the Penseive

**_Disclaimer- As much as I wish I do, I don't own the HP series :'(_**

**_Authors Note- This is a Marauders story. Sirius takes Harry on a tour through his school day. Also this would be placed just after book 3 – and Harry has never seen a pensive before. Thank you to my wonderful new Beta – Esin of Sardis! :D_**

* * *

''Sirius?'' Harry started cautiously. Sirius and Harry were alone in Dumbledore's office, and Harry had absolutely no idea why.

"Yes?"was the mumbled and slightly irritated reply. Sirius was examining an odd looking bowl, which had runes circling the bottom. A faint blue light was shining out of it. Sirius started circling the contents with his wand with a look of concentration on his face.

"Umm...what are you doing?" Harry stared at it curiously; images had started to appear on the surface as he peered over it. A flash of red hair, a Werewolf howling, the Hogwarts express, laughing, Quidditch;_ Wait? Are they...no...it couldn't be?_

"This, Harry, is a Pensieve. It can store memories and thankfully it seems Dumbledore has kept mine in here," Sirius replied before making a satisfied noise and exclaiming, "Found it!"

Still confused, Harry stared at the Pensieve curiously. If it had stored Sirius' memories, then it could have his parents in there as well...

"Found what exactly?" Harry asked while trying to quell his excitement.

"The memories of my school years. I'm going to show you what us Marauders got up to at Hogwarts."Sirius said proudly.

Harry, however, wasn't so sure. Of course he was excited to see Sirius' past, nut if something went wrong...

"But what if someone sees us? Or what if we get stuck? Or what if-" Before he could continue his growing list of worries Sirius interrupted him.

"That's the best part, they _can't_ see us. It's impossible. And anyway there's only a one in ten chance we would get stuck. Don't worry about it! Stop with the 'what ifs'. You're a Gryffindor; live a little."

Sighing, Harry resigned to the fact he didn't have a choice in the matter and anyway, he was going to meet his _parents._ All the excitement building up inside of him burst free and suddenly he couldn't wait to go. Sirius grinned at Harry's expression before leaning into the pensieve and...fell into it? Harry shook his head, _nothing is ever easy._ Stepping up to the Pensieve and bracing himself, Harry followed Sirius' lead and slowly dunked his head into the contents of the Pensieve.

"AAAAH!"

Harry's yell followed his descent. He was going to die. He was going to splat straight onto the floor. Wait. Was that Sirius waving at him? Suddenly, he jerked to a stop and his fall slowed enough to let his feet touch the ground harmlessly. Suppressing a sigh of relief, he looked at his surroundings. Kings Cross station – of course. The Hogwarts Express was letting out bursts of steam all over the platform where owls were happily hooting. Children were running around dressing in a mix of muggle clothes and robes. Parents were kissing their children goodbye worriedly, while telling them to write and be good. Harry grinned, nothing had changed.

Turning, Harry looked for Sirius, who he found was glaring fiercely at a pair of first years. Confused, Harry walked towards him.

"Sirius what are you- Oh."

Looking at the pair close up, Harry knew why Sirius was scowling. The boy had shoulder-length greasy hair, was pale looking and had black looking eyes. The girl seemed to be the opposite of him: she was clearly energetic and full of life, she had rosy cheeks, long red hair and emerald eyes – Harry's eyes.

"Mum..." Harry whispered as emotions ran through him. Wait, was she with _Snape_?! The happiness that had filled him for a brief second was quickly replaced with anger. His hands balled in fists, why was she with him?

"Come on, lets' go see your dad," Sirius muttered into his ear and gently pushed him away, towards a small crowd that was surrounding yet another first year.

James Potter was proudly showing of his Cleansweep broom to the gathered crowd. Harry spotted Sirius rolling his eyes at the boys' boisterous gestures. Harry caught bits of what he was saying.

"Yeah, it's the best broom yet! –It cost a fortune...I'll be on the team no doubt."

Grinning, Harry shook his head, his dad was almost as arrogant as Malfoy! Maybe even more. A voice cut through James' boasts, one that sounded suspiciously like Remus Lupin's.

"But James, I thought we aren't allowed to have a broomstick in first year."Yup, definitely Lupin.

James scowled slightly. "Well when they see me fly, they'll put me on the team before you can say Quidditch." With another smirk, James stalked off to say bye to his parents and go on to the train. Looking around Harry saw most people were heading towards it now.

Sirius looked at Harry with a smile on his face.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," was Harry's reply, before they both followed James onto the Hogwarts Express.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**_Hello again (: I will try and make this chapter a bit longer. Since I can't reply to guest reviews I will write it on here:_**

**_Le Potterhead – Thank you, I really appreciate it (:, I see what you mean by Harry not having that much concern...but I since Harry's 13, he would be slightly nervous._**

**_Thanks again to my wonderful beta: Esin of Sardis :D_**

**_And now...on with the chapter._**

* * *

Following James, Harry and Sirius joined him, unseen, into a compartment. Soon enough they were joined by young Sirius. Harry couldn't help but stare, this Sirius was...different. His hair was glossy and healthy, rather than the slightly stringy appearance it had now, due to Azkaban. His slivery-grey eyes were bright with mischief which stood out against his tanned skin. Harry's godfather still had mischief in his eyes, but not as strongly, and he had pale – quite unhealthy – looking skin. Harry knew Azkaban had a bad effect on Sirius, but he didn't realize before now what an impact it had to his appearance.

"Hey, mind if I sit here? The rest of the carriages are full of right idiots." Without waiting for a response, young Sirius took a seat opposite James, who sat there looking at him for a minute before replying.

"And who the bloody hell are you?"

The older Sirius grinned slightly at this and shook his head shamefully. "We had no manners back then did we?"

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't reply since young Sirius started speaking again.

"Oh. Right. I'm Sirius Black, you?"

"James Potter."

The two boys seemed to examine each other briefly, before nodding impressed.

"You're all right, Potter," young Sirius said with a grin and he stuck his hand out towards James.

"You too, Black." James returned the grin with a smirk and took the hand with a firm shake.

"That's how you became friends?" Harry asked his Sirius incredulously.

Smiling almost wistfully he said "Yeah, the best of friends."

Just as he spoke those words, the compartment door slid open again and a boy with short sandy hair stuck his head through the gap before quickly retreating. "Not this one Peter. James Potter is in there, you have no idea how arrogant he is."

James huffed indignantly at this and young Sirius let out a loud, boisterous laugh.

"But Remus, all the other compartments are full," a timid sounding voice whined.

Sighing, Lupin seemed to realize he had no other choice and opened the compartment door yet again, only to face an annoyed looking James and an amused looking Sirius.

"C...could we s...sit here?" squeaked the plump looking boy who was probably Peter. _Peter._ Harry realized this must be young Peter Pettigrew. His Sirius was obviously on the same page because he suddenly uttered a very dog-like growl. Harry grimaced, if only he could kill him now and be done with it. But he couldn't. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he settled for examining his eleven-year-old teacher and the traitor next to him.

Remus Lupin had light green, intelligent eyes. He had a few lines and a faint scar going from the bottom of his eye to the top of his lip. All in all he was in much better condition than the older Lupin Harry knew. Peter, however, was plump and small with dirty blonde hair. He had light blue eyes, and a mole on the bottom left of his chin. He still looked similar to a rat, though the resemblance was not as strong. The sight of the boy, however young, made Harry's blood boil.

James' voice interrupted Harry's thoughts. "I thought I was too arrogant for you?"

Young Sirius smirked at this and gave James a high-five.

"Well I-I-I, come on James, you are arrogant, you have to admit that," Remus spluttered while turning a light shade of red.

"Yeah, yeah, I've been told countless of times. Don't worry mate, I was only messing with you." James grinned, while Remus muttered irritably under his breath. "Anyway, I'm James Potter-as you already know. And this is Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin. And that's Peter Pettigrew." Remus nodded at Peter who was biting his nails nervously, while sitting on the edge of his seat next to Sirius. Remus followed his lead and sat next to James, warily.

James started another conversation before it could get too awkward. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Most of my family has been and if I was in Slytherin..." He shook his head with a disgusted look on his face.

"I wouldn't mind Gryffindor, but I like the sound of Ravenclaw as well," Remus said with a wry smile on his face. "What about you Sirius?"

Young Sirius looked up darkly. "My family...they're dark wizards. All been in Slytherin for centuries, I want to be in Gryffindor, but they don't want me to 'tarnish' the pureblood name"

James and the older Sirius scowled slightly at the same time, James more in a sympathetic way, while Sirius in a regretful one. "Eh. Don't worry about it mate, if I like you, I'm pretty sure you won't be in Slytherin," James said, grinning, as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What about you Peter?" asked Remus kindly, as Peter's nervous face went from pasty pale to a flushed pink from being involved in the conversation.

"Oh, I...uh, I don't really mind to be honest. I'll probably get put in Hufflepuff though."

James and Sirius snorted at this. "Probably."

There was a loud shout that echoed through the train's corridor. The four boys looked at each other curiously before standing up quickly and looking out the door. Older-Sirius smirked at Harry, "This is where you dad and mum meet for the first time. Brace yourself."

Harry looked at Sirius, confused, but followed the four boys to the source of the commotion.

"SO WHAT IF I GOT INTO GRYFFINDOR? YOU WOULD 'DISOWN' ME?!"

Straight after this shout, Lily Evans stalked out her compartment angrily, and stormed up to where her audience was. She was followed by none other than Severus Snape.

"No Lily, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. Come back."

James sniggered as she stormed past them, and couldn't resist tripping up the hopeless boy following her. Young Sirius grinned at James, while looking down at Snape who was sprawled on the floor.

"There is nothing wrong with Gryffindor. Let me guess, you want to be a Slytherin?" Sirius spat the word Slytherin out and poked Snape with his shoe.

"And it's quite obvious that she"-he gestured towards Lily with his head-"wants you to leave her alone. So get lost," James said before pulling out his wand as Snape, angrily, pulled himself to his feet.

Lily, seeing this, stormed back up and faced James.

"What is _your_ problem? How is it any of your business?"

James looked taken aback but quickly covered himself up. "Why are you defending this greasy git?"

Lily glared, "You arrogant, stuck-up prick. Leave Severus and me alone."

James scowled and turned his back on her and stormed back to their compartment. Harry could hear him muttering all the way back, "Bloody idiot, who does she think she is?", "Long-nosed prick", "I was only trying to help". Young Sirius raised his eyebrows, sent a dirty look at Snape before following James. Lupin sent an apologetic glance in Lily's direction before going after Sirius with Peter at his tail.

Harry breathed out deeply and Older-Sirius looked at him sympathetically.

"How the hell did they get married?" Harry asked.

"All in good time, Harry, all in good time." With a secretive smile, Sirius followed himself into the compartment.

Harry sighed, exasperated. _This is going to be one long journey._


	3. Meeting Hagrid

**_I hoped you've all enjoyed the story so far :D. If you have any suggestions or opinions, feel free to pm me or review them. (:_**

**_Thank you to Esin of Sardis – my beta – for the time and effort you've put into this :3._**

* * *

The rest of the journey passed simply. Exploding Snap, Quidditch, insulting Snape, more Quidditch, and chocolate frogs were enough to keep their attentions.

"They're bloody idiots.!" Had been said at least four times now and quite frankly Harry was starting to get rather annoyed with it.

"We know James." Remus replied, _again_ and obviously getting just as irritated as Harry was. Past Sirius just found it amusing and couldn't stop teasing him about it.

"Quit moping James, we all know you're jealous."

"Of what?" James demanded, "Snape? Come on, you have to be kidding me."

"I'm not joking. I'm completely serious," he replied with a straight face but James couldn't help his grin.

"Haha. Very funny, but I'm _not_ jealous!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure you're not," Sirius said while rolling his eyes sarcastically. James glared at him and to prevent another argument, which Harry was very grateful for, Remus interrupted.

"So guys, what Quidditch position do you want to be in?"

It seemed to work because James' face quickly lit up. "Chaser, definitely, but my second choice would be Seeker. What about you Sirius?"

"Beater," both Siriuses said at the same time with identical gleams in their eyes, making Harry laugh.

"I don't play. I'm not very good at flying. Do you play Peter?" Remus asked.

"No, I haven't even tried, I'm afraid of heights," Peter muttered, going red. James sniggered, causing Remus to elbow him in the side.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and glared at Remus who shrugged, smiling.

"There's hope for you yet Lupin," Sirius said solemnly. Remus rolled his eyes and grinned in response.

There compartment door opened and a certain redhead appeared, James scowled and pointedly turned away from her with his head held high. She raised her eyes but didn't comment on it.

Sighing, obviously irritated she said, "We'll be at Hogwarts soon, I was told to tell you to get your robes on," With that, she turned around stiffly and walked out the room.

James turned back around. "I'll get my robes on when I feel like it, thank you very much."

Harry and Sirius shared a look before rolling their eyes at James childish response.

"Well I for one, don't want to turn up at Hogwarts in my muggle-clothes," Remus said before reaching for his trunks and slipping his black, but slightly faded robes on. Sirius and Peter did the same but James stubbornly refused to until the train has actually stopped.

All four boys grinned at each other excitedly, James pulled out his new robes while the others grabbed their trunks.

"Firs' years, firs' years, follow me!" the voice bellowed. Harry spotted its owner straight away: _Hagrid_. Even though he knew he couldn't see him, Harry couldn't help the fond smile that spread across his face. Unfortunately, not everyone had the same reaction. Peter let out a high pitched squeak before hiding behind Lupin. James and Sirius did the opposite; they looked at Hagrid in amazement and with twin, mischievous grins, they yelled:

"WICKED!"

The noise seemed to attract Snape's attention because Harry saw his head turn round quickly, with a look of disgust on his face.

"I thought Hogwarts would be better than this; I mean hiring a half-breed?" He said this just loud enough for the Marauders, Harry, and his godfather to hear.

"I could say the same about you," James retorted, Harry grinned, his dad was amazing.

"Yeah, well I-I-I," Snape spluttered, turning red, unable to think of a good reply. Luckily for him, Hagrid had come over to hurry them up.

"Come on, Firs' years ter the boats."

"Coming, er, Sir?" Lupin said.

"Call me Hagrid. Mos' of the kids do." He smiled at Lupin warmly, before rounding up the other students and yelling, "FOUR TER A BOAT, "with an added mutter of, "except fer me of course."

As Remus, Peter, Sirius and James got into a boat, Harry and older Sirius were forced to join one with Lily and Snape, who were on the own, since they didn't know if their weight would affect them in a pensive.

Not much later they were almost to the castle and Harry literally felt the excitement buzzing off the first years surrounding him.

"You'll be getting yer firs' sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called.

All talking stopped instantly and the first years started craning their necks to try and see it. Harry heard a Sirius chuckle behind him, and couldn't help grinning in response.

A chorus of 'Ahh's' and 'Oohs' went up, telling Harry they had arrived.

Hogwarts rested on a high mountain on the other side. The stars reflected off the windows, making them light up. Towers and turrets were everywhere, and bits of ivory were climbing the walls.

The boats stopped and they clamoured out, huddling towards Hagrid who had a lamp. They walked up stone steps and soon faced a oak front door. Hagrid raised a huge fist and thumped on the door three times.

Almost immediately it opened and they faced a familiar stern faced woman. _Professor McGonagall. _She looked a lot younger than the one Harry knew, her black hair had less grey in it and her face has less lines.

She eyed the first years warily, no doubt trying to see who the troublemakers would be. Her gaze lingered on James and Sirius who were pulling faces at the oblivious Snape.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

"Righ' you are Professor," he said before heading back towards his cabin.

"Come in." She opened the door wider and the nervous first years followed her in.

They stood in front of the Great Hall doors, huddled together while listening keenly to what she had to say.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You'll be getting sorted shortly. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family, you will sleep with them, eat with them, have lessons with them and earn points for them. I hope you find the right one." She got them to line up and as she finished, the doors swung open.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading(:_**

**_I will do the sorting next chapter.:D  
_**


	4. The Sorting

**_Here's chapter 4 – enjoy(:_**

* * *

The first years slowly made their way into the Great Hall, their faces were pale and a few – including Peter- were trembling. Even James and Sirius' arrogance seemed to have evaporated for a moment as they walked towards a worn hat sitting on a stool.

Harry and Sirius trailed behind them, unseen, as the hat burst into song.

"_I am the Sorting hat, clever as can be._

_Put me on if you dare, let me see into your head._

_You could belong in Slytherin, with those of cunning and ambition._

_Or Gryffindor, if your heart is brave and true._

_Maybe Ravenclaw, for those with wit and brains._

_You could be just and loyal, a Hufflepuff through and through._

_Don't be shy, put me on. See where you belong!"_

A round of applause followed this along with a few cheers and whistles, though they were cut off quickly by Professor McGonagall.

"I'm going to read off your names, one by one. When I call yours, sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat."

"Abbott, Giffard." A nervous looking boy tumbled up the stairs to the stool. He looked pale and took a deep breath before placing the hat on his head, where it fell over his eyes. A moment later the hat shouted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Looking relieved, the boy walked down to the table cheering the loudest before quickly taking a seat and shaking hands. The rest of the sorting went quickly and Harry zoned out on most of it; he only heard a few names that didn't mean anything to him.

"Albertson, Caitlyn."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Blaire, Clara."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked cockily up to the stool and grinned at James before putting the hat on. However, his hands clenched the sides of the stool and he seemed to be arguing with the hat. Harry looked at the Sirius next to him quizzically. He returned the look with a shrug and said, "It was considering putting me in Slytherin."

Harry nodded and grinned, he understood completely. "I don't think I told you this, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin as well."

Sirius stared at him for a moment, "Really?"

"Yeah...I think it's because I'm a Parselmouth." At that moment the hat and younger Sirius seemed to have finished their argument because a shout interrupted their conversation.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jumping down from the stool, he looked highly relieved. Before joining the other Gryffindors at the long table, he bowed, adding an extra flourish.

"Hurry up, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said impatiently.

He smirked, clapped James on the back and whispered, "See you in a minute, mate."

"Cretis, Jack!"

"RAVENCLAW!_"_

"Deaver, Elvin!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Evans, Lily!" Harry watched her as she left Snape's side and went up to the Sorting Hat, shaking slightly. She closed her eyes before putting it on her head, a few seconds later the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry grinned, however he caught Snape scowling deeply. Shaking his head, Harry tried to concentrate on the rest of the sorting.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lupin, Remus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Morris, Jane!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Nimble, Rob!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Harry scowled at the name, he knew what house he was going in but he still had no idea how he belonged there.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James!" Taking a similar approach to Sirius, he confidently walked up to the hat, waved at his friend and put the hat on. About three seconds later the hat yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Looking proud of himself, he joined Sirius at the table. But not before he blew a kiss to Professor McGonagall, much to the amusement of the other students. She went slightly red and scowled.

"Snape, Severus!" Lily's head perked up at his name –much to the annoyance of Harry – and watched intently as he walked to the hat. It touched his head for a brief second before practically screaming,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry rolled his eyes, big surprise. Snape's grin, as he joined the Slytherin table, fell as he looked at Lily. Harry saw them make eye contact briefly before Snape looked down angrily, as if she had betrayed him somehow. Harry scowled and swore to himself, by the end of his and Sirius' trip, he would find out the relationship between his mum and Professor.

The sorting finished quickly, as Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements, Harry and Sirius moved to stand by the Marauders.

Dumbledore clapped loudly. "If I may have your attention please."

The hall quickly fell silent and everyone turned to face him.

"Thank you all for returning or starting Hogwarts, this new year, before I let you all start eating –as I'm sure your eager to do – I have a few announcements. As most of you know, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Quidditch tryouts will be soon, speak to your house captains if you want to join the team, and no Mr. Potter-", James face had lit up and he started to speak, "first years are not allowed to try out." His blue eyes twinkled as James looked disappointed, "Next year. Now for more important matters..." He clapped his hands again and the empty dishes were suddenly full.

Harry grinned when past Sirius licked his lips and wasted no time helping himself. He had several helpings of _everything_, Harry didn't know how someone could eat that much. James was obviously thinking the same thing because he said, "Wow. Save some for everyone else mate."

Sirius grinned at him and shrugged, while the older Sirius was eying the food longingly, making Harry laugh. _Some things never change._

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully. Pudding came and went; Harry noticed with a grin that James seemed to particularly like the treacle tart –his favourite as well. Sirius and James got bored after a while and settled for pulling faces at the dejected looking Snape sat across the hall.

Soon enough, Dumbledore stood up again. "Now you've all been fed and watered, I bid you all goodnight. Could the Prefects please lead the first years to their common rooms." He clapped his hands for the last time and made the four tables spotless again.

Harry and Sirius followed the first years, who were staring at awe at they trudged through the castle, up to the familiar and comforting common room.

The four boys didn't say much before they climbed into bed, only a few 'Night guys' and 'See you tomorrow's were heard. Another yawn or two later, they were fast asleep.


End file.
